


Going Home

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Flying, M/M, Mention of Joining The Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is taking Axel home to meet him family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BustyWritesStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustyWritesStuff/gifts).



"I hate flying." Axel says.  
"I'm sorry, I love you but I'm not driving that far with any human being ever again." Mark responds not missing a beat.  
"When'd you drive that far with anyone?" Axel questions.  
"Julie, the year after college. I swear to god I almost murdered her after two days in the car with her and the road trip lasted four." Mark says looking wholly tramatized by the memory.  
"What'd she do? Do your parents even know your bisexual?" Axel asks, the "How'd they feel about you taking home a guy?" is obvious in his voice.  
"Since I was seventeen, I think they always just kinda assumed that I was more attracted to girls than guys. And she listened to baseball and sports on the radio the whole trip either that or played the states game." Mark shrugs.  
"That doesn't sound so bad." Then Axel remembers Mark hates sports with a passion, Axel actually rather enjoys baseball and some football, but Mark made it very, very clear when they started dating that if he was ever made to go to a game he would loose it.  
"Axel, on the third day of driving I got out of the car on the side of the highway and told her I was walking to a bus station 40 miles away." Axel can't deny that's a pretty Mark thing to do.  
"Okay, maybe it was that bad. But I hate flying." Axel concedes.  
"Either this or don't meet my family." Mark says with a monotone.  
"Fine." Axel huffs.

By the time the plane takes off Mark is sitting there with a book out paying no attention to the fact that they're being hurtled off the ground in a pressurized capsul of death.

"How are you not scared?" Axel asks with a death grip on Mark's arm.  
"It's basic capitalism. Kill your costumers isn't good for business therefor these things are safer than anything else you will be in. The most dangerous part of this trip is statistically the drive to my family's house since my dad can't drive for shit. But are you scared of my dad's driving?" Mark counters.  
"I am now." Axel deadpans.  
"Yeah, that might be good for self interest. But this isn't scary. And you're not gonna die, but if you're so scared I guess I can distract you." Mark concedes. The plane is pretty empty, it's a 2 am flight and most people who have normal sleep schedules wouldn't pick the flight. So it's mostly just sleeping buisness people and bored looking flight attendents.  
"What exactly would you be doing?" Axel asks mantaining the death grip.  
"Nothing, really. Though I may be doing some dirty talk." Mark smirks.  
"Hmm. I'm down." Axel says with a shit eating grin.  
"Okay. So when we get back home I'm gonna ravish you. I'm gonna make love to you in a way that we never have before and afterwards I won't wear anything. Or maybe I'll just wear that hat of mine you really like and only that hat." Mark whispers into Axel's ear.

By the time they'd landed a couple hours later Mark had given Axel a blow job in the plane bathroom (making them officially part of the mile high club). And it's hard to tell who'a more happy with the development. Mark's pretty sure Axel had even forgotten they were on a plane by the time they'd began their decent at which point Axel resumed his death grip.

Mark's dad is waiting by the time they get to the terminal and waves looking a little surprised to see a boy with Mark, but happy to see his son nonetheless. Mark's dad hugs him before Mark can even manage a hello.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Axel. Axel this is my dad." Mark says doing an introductory hand wavey thing.  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Mardon." Axel says sticking his hand out to shake.  
"Nice to meet you too. Mark looks significantly happier than last time he brought someone home." Mark's dad says.  
"Mom would try to murder you if you two were stuck in a car for 4 days together is all I'm saying." Mark says putting his hands up defensively.  
"Let's get your luggage and go home. Your mom is making pancakes." Mark's dad says. The lack of response tells Mark he's right.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is andyneedstostop.tumblr.com And cookies for any comments (::)  
>  (\\_/)  
>  (o.o)  
>  (___)0  
> This work is for thebustystclair


End file.
